


Lost Without You

by mickey92



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickey92/pseuds/mickey92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a lawyer, which means her deductive reasoning skills are pretty up there. So when Brittany doesn't come home from work when one of the worst storms is going on Santana knows something is wrong. The only problem is, she doesn't know where or what happened to her wife. But that won't stop her from setting out on a man person man hunt to find her. But will she get there in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Without You

"Puck you have to find her!"

"Look Santana, I know you're worried but there's nothing I can do right now."

"Nothing you can do! She's missing and it's fucking pouring outside. She hates thunderstorms, she wouldn't be out in this. Something is wrong."

"I know, and I want to help but I can't. The Captain is already on my ass for that stunt I helped you pull before. My hands are tied."

"Are you serious! Do you know how much bullshit I had to get you out of because you don't know how to obtain your preps properly? I'm always swapped with paperwork or high profile cases since I became the new D.A. but I always make time to help you with your shit. My wife is missing, someone I recall being your friend, and all you can say is your hands are tied!?"

"San-"

"Save it! I'll find her myself."

"Santana it's not good to be out in weather like this. You should stay inside."

"Sorry if I don't take your concerned advise to heart but someone I love may need my help and I'll be dammed if I sit on my ass and do nothing.

~o~

Freezing cold didn't even begin to describe what she was feeling. Every drop of rain felt like liquid nitrogen was engulfing her body. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you look at it, her body was beginning to go numb. She was slipping in and out of consciousness. Her eyes only jerking open after a rather loud crack of thunder erupted from the sky.

She absolutely hated thunderstorms. Regular rain tapping softly against her bedroom window was soothing. Even the lightening exploding in the sky like fireworks was nice. The way the sky lit up and elaborate designs danced across the dark clouds breathtakingly beautiful. But thunder. Thunder was terrifying. The only way she could survive the horrible sounds that broke out from the heavens above was because of-

"Santana" she whisper weakly, her eyes opening as fast as her body would allow.

How could she have forgotten about Santana. The one person she has always loved. The one person she could always count on to take care of her, she had forgotten. Given her condition she was sure Santana would understand. But even lying in a ditch, with a bump on her head and a bullet in her stomach Brittany felt guilty. The last time she heard Santana's voice, the last time she saw her face, the last time she held her embrace would actually be the last time because she was slowly losing her will to fight and her strength to hold on.

~o~

Salty tears mixed with fresh water has they flowed down her Santana's face, but nothing paused her movements. Not the frigid cold wind or the serve arctic rain. With nothing but a overcoat, water proof sneakers, and hope Santana scoured the city looking for her missing piece. She went to all of her usual spots. She checked the dance studio, the pier, that store that sold nothing but different colored duck items, and her favorite coffee shop. Now panting out of breathe she stood in front of their entrance and hoped more than ever that she was right.

"She has to be here." Santana breathed out, picking up her feet and running into central park.

By now the pain was barely noticeable. She wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the loss of blood but either way she was glad to not feel anymore. If only she could say the same for her emotions. Her heart hurt more than she could have ever imagined. The thought of not seeing her family again, not seeing Santana. It was all too much to take.

It was dark. She could barely see where she was going, let alone look for Brittany. And all the rain and wind made it hard for her to find any signs of her. Santana ran their normal path. Hoping Brittany would have taken this was home. Because as much as she believed she would find her, central park was just too damn big for her to search all by herself.

She shifted slightly. Trying to move earlier has caused nothing but pain but it seemed like that part of her journey was over. Now Brittany could actually move, although not enough to climb back onto the trail. At least she was in a sitting position, propped up on their tree. It's funny that she would die here. At this exact spot. A place where one of her most happy memories took place is going to be the last thing she ever sees. it's kind of poetic really. She always said her life didn't really begin until that moment. Now it's going to end at the same place it started.

"I'm so sorry Santana" Brittany cried out. "I shouldn't have taken that damn shortcut. If I had just taken a cab I'd be home with her. I'm so fucking stupid."

She tripped. Her hands meet the concert earning jagged cuts in the process and a shocking pain went through her knees but it was worth it. Because if she hadn't been so low to the ground she would have missed it. The crashing sounds of thunder would have drowned out the faint sound. She dashed down the hill and her eyes landed on a sight that filled her with joy and sorrow.

"Brittany!" Santana screamed and ran over to the pale body leaning on the tree where she had proposed only 7 years ago.

"San?' Brittany spoke without opening her eyes. If this was a dream she'd be dammed if she let it slip away.

"Yes baby I'm right here, open your eyes."

At hearing the voice so close she peaked though her lashes and saw Santana leaning over her. Santana had Brittany cradled in her arms now, doing her best to warm her up.

"You found me."

"Of course baby. If I can't do anything else, I'll always find my way to you."

"San I'm so cold."

"Don't worry Britt, help is on the way. Everything is going to be okay."

"San I lo-"

"Shhh, tell me when we get home."

"But what-"

"We'll make it, you'll make it. You have to. I'd be lost without you Brittany. You have to try for me honey. Promise?"

It was a beat before Brittany said anything and it frighten Santana but suddenly her hand came up between them.

"Pinky Promise.


End file.
